Me and My Shadow
by CelestialDrgn
Summary: AU. What if Harry had a twin? What if his twin was his complete shadow? Life as he knew it will be turned upside down with the arrival of a sibling he never knew he had. Possibly HD slash.


Title: Me and My Shadow  
  
Author: CelestialDrgn  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and situations  
  
Description: AU. What if Harry had a twin? What if his twin was his complete shadow? Life as he knew it will be turned upside down with the arrival of a sibling he never knew he had. Possibly H/D slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and characters, I'm only borrowing them. Gabriel, however, belongs to me. Send comments/suggestions to AIM: ArgentMoon8, Yahoo: elvenwynde, MSN: Or you could review. ; D As I lack a beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Me and My Shadow (1/?)  
  
School was more than Harry's second home. It was his sanctuary. Only at school could he escape from the increasing pressure placed upon him by the wizarding world. Only at school did he feel like a normal teenage boy who was just like everyone else, who struggled at Potions, excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and caught the Snitch in record time. Only at school did he forget that if he personally did not kill the Dark Lord, no one else could.  
  
The September air heated the interior of the Hogwarts Express, converting the scarlet engine into an oven. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (both Prefects having returned from their rounds) sat uneasily in their compartment, the country side passing speedily by, their summer clothes sticking to their skin in an uncomfortable manner.  
  
It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "That's it. I don't care if magic can't be used outside of school." With the flick of her wrist, she promptly cast a cooling charm.  
  
Harry and Ron let out simultaneous sighs of relief.  
  
"'Mione, I didn't know you had it in you... risking your Prefect badge and all just to make it more comfortable," Ron stated, his smile teasing.  
  
The brunette girl fixed her friend with a stern look. "Would you rather I took it back?"  
  
Unfortunately, Ron grew immune to the look after their third year. "Oh, no, that's fine. No need to get in more trouble by using more magic."  
  
She scowled. "Oooh, you're so... argh!"  
  
Harry just laughed at their antics.  
  
Ron looked at his friend. "You seem relaxed."  
  
"Yeah. It's like coming back home." Harry had spent the summer reflecting over the untimely death of his godfather, his fatherly figure and one of the only links to his parents taken away from him just like the rest of those he loved. He still suffered bouts of depression, but refusing to repeat the same mistake he had with his open link with Voldemort, Harry took up Occulmency/Legitimency with a renewed vigor. Running also gave him a mental clarity which helped with the mental shielding, and Harry appreciated the effects on his muscle tone.  
  
The red-head tilted his head slightly. "You know, you could have come over this summer. Mum wouldn't have minded. In fact, she insisted that I invite you over."  
  
With a wistful smile, the brunette boy turned his gaze outward, watching as the train crossed over a body of water. "You know what the Dursleys' would have said." Harry rolled his eyes. "Plus, what Dumbledore said about the charm Mum cast on me when she..." His voice caught slightly, but he forced himself to continue. "...that I was safe when I was with a blood relative. With Voldemort rising back into power, I couldn't risk harming you or anyone else."  
  
His friends had nothing to say to that statement, and they sat in silence for a while.  
  
The spectacled boy suddenly grinned, impressed as usual at Hermione's advanced knowledge. "Wow, wandless, huh? I see you've already read this year's texts," he said, referring to her earlier feat.  
  
Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "You may want to as well; they may become helpful in the future."  
  
Harry snickered. "I don't think the Dursleys' will appreciate knowing that locking up my wand will be a rather useless act. Plus we have all year to learn. What's the rush?"  
  
She gave him a meaningful look. "I don't mean helpful with just house-work, Harry."  
  
A flicker of irritation formed when he finally grasped what Hermione had meant by her statement.  
  
"'Mione..."  
  
"It will be fine, Harry. I know you can do it," Hermione said, her soft voice meant to comfort.  
  
Harry's good mood immediately soured. "Do what? Kill another person? If it's so easy, why won't anyone else volunteer? I'd gladly step aside to end this crap."  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
Ron interjected. "Way to go, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione glared daggers at the ginger haired boy, then turned to her other friend. "Harry," she started to say.  
  
"Hermione, please. I don't want to hear it. I'd rather not think about that until the time comes."  
  
She remained silent. "That time may come sooner than you think," was her unspoken thought.  
  
The remainder of the train ride passed uneventfully, the awkward silence remaining only a few moments more before Ron asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time. Teasing accusations of cheating soon filled their cabin as the sun followed their journey, keeping an unblinking watch on the speeding crimson train snaking its way through the country side.  
  
When the train finally reached its destination, Harry exited the train alone, as Ron and Hermione were needed to direct student traffic. Stepping out of the cabin, he was nearly jolted back inside as a student roughly fought his way off the crowded train. Harry took in the slim, but athletic frame, the careless, but neat spill of moon pale hair, the robes tailored to fit perfectly on the student's physique. Draco Malfoy, the epitome of what was cold, arrogant aristocracy. To Harry's surprise, no vulgarities were exchanged. The student glanced back at Harry. His silver eyes widened just the slightest bit, the rest of his expression remaining closed.  
  
"Sorry, Potter," Draco said, and continued to push quickly through the crowd of students.  
  
Harry puzzled over the lack of bitterness from the other boy as he stepped off the train. He had expected smugness, arrogance, even hatred. Anything but civility. After all, he did lock his father up in Azkaban.  
  
They had been bitter rivals for the better part of six years, although things changed slightly toward the end of their sixth year. The animosity was still there, but more reserved. It was if Draco was reluctantly holding the grudge that had been their only source of normalcy for six years, unwilling to let it go, fearing the consequences of venturing into unexplored territory. With all the life-changing events going on, Harry didn't blame him for his resistance of change.  
  
Harry waited for a carriage alone. Ron and Hermione were both busy with their prefect duties, but Harry didn't mind. At least this year they had been able to share the majority of the train ride.  
  
He watched as the students were loaded into carriages pulled by the dragon-like Thestrals. Only those who had seen death were able to see the ethereal creatures. The horse with its strange hide and leathery wings pawed gently at the ground, patiently waiting for the last passenger to board. Once the carriage door was shut with a firm slam, the equine creature trotted up to the school.  
  
"I wonder how many students will be able to see them by the end of the year," Harry mused darkly. As if hearing his thoughts, the Thestral hooked to the current carriage turned its head and gazed directly at Harry.  
  
"We have room for one more passenger," a prefect said, drawing his attention. Harry walked up to the awaiting carriage and climbed inside. Two second years and a third year sat within. They stopped chatting as soon as Harry boarded, intimidated by the fact that Harry Potter was in their carriage.  
  
Inwardly rolling his eyes, Harry gave them a small smile. "Don't mind me," he said in his soft voice.  
  
The prefect slammed the door firmly, and immediately the carriage started its slightly bumpy ride up to the school.  
  
One of the second years extended his hand to Harry. "I'm Keiko Akigawa," the Asian girl said.  
  
Harry grinned. "Harry Potter," he said, accepting her hand. "So you're a Ravenclaw?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes; I love reading, and I hope to be a Muggle doctor some day."  
  
"That's quite ambitious." He kept his grin, amused and impressed by how mature the twelve year old was. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"  
  
Keiko looked insulted. "A Slytherin?"  
  
The third year spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin," he said defensively.  
  
Glancing over, Harry noted that the boy was, indeed, a Slytherin.  
  
"He's right, you know," Harry said. "They're ambitious, cunning, and won't allow anything to stop them from reaching their goal. Slytherin just has a bad rep."  
  
The Slytherin boy looked slightly shocked at the Gryffindor defending his house honour. Hesitantly, he introduced himself.  
  
"Ferdinand Arnold," he said. Harry shook his hand. His blonde hair and light eyes reminded Harry slightly of another blonde Slytherin and wondered absently if they may be related.  
  
Turning back to Keiko, he inquired about her friend. The other girl had dark skin and appeared to be of Indian descent. She was not dressed in the regulatory uniform, but in traditional Muslim garb, her hair hidden underneath the hijab. The only way Harry knew she was a student was by the small Ravenclaw crest on her kameez.  
  
"I am Yasmine Bassam," the shy student said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Yasmine," Harry said politely.  
  
The students talked a little about their favourite classes until the carriage came to a stop. Another prefect opened the door, and Harry stepped out. He helped the two girls down and stepped aside as Ferdinand climbed out.  
  
"Have a good school year," Harry said to his three companions. They waved and departed, making their way up the castle steps.  
  
Harry also climbed the steps leading to the school only to be greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore waiting at the top step. The elderly wizard held a grave look in his normally laughing blue eyes. With trepidation, Harry walked up those last steps to meet with the headmaster.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry," he said, his voice strong despite his outward frail appearance. "I'm afraid, as usual, this school year will not progress with normalcy." He paused, pondering. "Or perhaps, that lack of normalcy is in all actuality normal?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean, sir?" the young man asked, a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"If you would kindly accompany me to my office, I will explain further."  
  
As the two walked down the familiar corridors of the school, cheerful greetings reached his ears as classmates passed by. Seamus' skin was tanned; Dean and Neville had both shot up in height, nearly matching Ron's towering stature. Lavender and Parvati both looked lovelier, the beginnings of the beautiful women they would both become.  
  
A slight melancholy budded in Harry's mind, seeing the young men and women he grew up with. Would he live long enough to graduate with these people? The thought was not new; as the strength of Voldemort waxed, Harry's faith in himself waned significantly. He was just one sixteen year old, after all. How could he, a skinny, inexperienced, practically Muggle teenager, defeat one of the most powerful wizards in the world?  
  
They reached the alcove that lead to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Candy floss," Dumbledore spoke. The eagle statue that stood within started twisting upward, revealing a spiral staircase. The two stepped onto the ascending stair case as it continued its journey up.  
  
"I'm afraid what awaits you will prove to be a shock; it certainly was for everyone else," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Wonderful," Harry responded sarcastically. The headmaster was right; nothing progressed normally as long as Harry Potter was involved. But that fact alone made it normal; it was unusual for anything to happen without incident. A relatively normal week made Harry suspicious that something was brewing. Hermione joked that his life was something out of "A Series of Unfortunate Events".  
  
The staircase reached its destination, and Dumbledore gazed at Harry calmly. Harry returned the look with unease.  
  
"Ready?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Come on, Gryffindor," Harry chided mentally at his apprehension. "You're supposed to be brave and courageous. Show a little of it."  
  
"As I'll ever be," he said aloud.  
  
Before the door was opened, Harry drew himself up into a confidant stance, his nervousness hidden with a look of firm resolve. But as soon as they stepped foot into the office, his newly attained determination nearly crumbled into dust 2.752 seconds after it was built. Standing in the centre of the office was his exact duplicate.  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet Gabriel Pierce, your twin brother."

* * *

Author's note: Yo. I have no clue where this will lead to or end up, or if I'll even finish it... the idea popped into my head, so I started writing. But feel free to comment, suggest... review... lol. All flames will be used to cook my s'mores. XD 


End file.
